


Just like that

by YaoiYasmin



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, I'm Sorry, M/M, Masturbation, its right at the end so you can still read it, kind of denial, or hints i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2597936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiYasmin/pseuds/YaoiYasmin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter gets off to thoughts of Deadpool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just like that

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I'm not making money from this. 
> 
> This was originally part of a long oneshot I was gonna write but I had some trouble with it (it was gonna be a daddy kink fic, but I'm not really into that, so i had trouble writing it) and since i dont think I'm gonna finish it, i figured i might as well post this.

He panted hotly, the heel of his foot dragging across his sheets as he arched. Groaning, he rubbed the palm of his hand over the head of his weeping cock. Peter bit his lip, trying not to make too much noise, but he couldn't help it. He stared, unseeing up at his ceiling, slowly dragging his hand up and down his shaft. 

In his mind, it was Wades hands on him, slowly running one hand tortuously slow over his cock, his grip changing from tight enough to make him arch, and light enough to have his groin tingling in need. Wades other hand caressed his thigh, gripping it tight. The merc was everywhere, his lips sliding across his chest, parting occasionally to drag his tongue across a nipple, or bite at a supple pec. 

Peter groaned, overwhelmed with his fantasy. Heat was spreading all through his body. In his fantasy, the heat was from Wade. Rolling off him in waves, the heat of the other man soaked into him; igniting his bones. Fantasy Wade chuckled, the sound vibrating against Peters nipple and making him keen. The merc lifted his head, smirking down at Peter. He moved up to nip at his bottom lip, licking away the sting afterwards. With one hand, he pushed Peters thighs apart on the bed, holding one down and gripping it roughly. Peter groaned, the rough caress of the older mans' hand on his balls driving him wild. 

Wade chuckled breathlessly, watching peter with equal parts awe and lust. “That feel good, Petey? C'mon, lemme hear you say it, Baby boy.” 

Peter moaned, his hand sped up on his cock. “So good.” He breathed. “Feels so good, Wade.” 

He imagined Wade licking his chapped lips, his hand jerking Peter harder now. “That's it, Baby boy. Cum for me, cum for Daddy.” 

The hero hurriedly bit his fist to muffle his scream when he came, ropes of cum spitting against his chest and stomach. He panted, still holding his spent cock. Staring up at his ceiling, he struggled to make sense of what he'd just gotton off on. 

“Daddy”? Fuck no. he did not have some fucked up daddy kink for Deadpool of all people. Nope. Not at all. 

The cum drying on his stomach mocked him.

**Author's Note:**

> You don't know how close i was to just taking off the daddy bit, but i felt like that would be unfair to people that do like that.   
> I swear, a fluffy fic, and a couple smutty fics, are coming (slowly but surely)  
> I'm also planning to eventually move onto Bottom!Wade. 
> 
> Anyway, Thank you for reading!


End file.
